


the language of the universe

by lemniscates



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, OR IS IT, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, That's Not How The Force Works, episode ix is so far away, the author might not know how magical realism works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemniscates/pseuds/lemniscates
Summary: They had existed for generations, people who behaved like witches. People who were able to summon objects with their minds and bend one's will to their own. Appropriately, they were hunted as such. Forced into hiding. Some clustered together in found families. Some let their abilities divide their blood kin. All were driven to the edges of society, made to hide their true selves, and hope that they were never exposed. That their secrets were never made victim of the world.In that same world, two people happen upon each other in a forest.(aka what if force-sensitive people were treated the way witches/warlocks were, but make it reylo)





	the language of the universe

_ Be the most fearsome thing in the forest.  _

That was what he’d been told, over and over.

_ No one will look out for you. No one will protect you. You may be able to handle one of them, even two or three, but if you’re alone out there, unprepared? Against a mob? They mean you the utmost harm. Do not allow them their wish. If you are to Practice, if you are to be one of your kind, truly, you are to do it with skill. With power. If you choose to go into the forest, you do so as the top predator. Anything less is unacceptable.  _

So when he packed his bag, he did it with intent. 

When he said a rite into his crystal, he said it with reverence. 

And when he went into the woods, it was to gain power. 

* * *

“I announce my intent to these woods and the beings that reside in them.”

She’d drawn the pentagram using a branch and circled it with salt. Her crystal lay in the middle, prepared to absorb the energy. 

“I call upon Diana to grant me strength. I call upon her twin image, Artemis, to grant me resolution. I call upon Luna, that she may bless me with her light. O sisters, goddesses, hear me and answer.” 

The prayer was never Rey’s favorite part of the process; it always made her feel foolish and vulnerable, worried that the Intent would fail and leave her alone, in the woods. As though this, too, would abandon her. 

Yet every month when she slipped her sheer robe off her shoulders to let it bunch around her waist, baring almost all of herself to the light of the full moon, she could feel it. When she closed her eyes to focus, willing the moonlight to charge her and her crystal, it bent to her. The energy greeted her like an old friend, allowing her to stay and simply be with it, asking for nothing in return. It was her sanctuary. 

Which was why her eyes flew open at the mere feeling of an additional presence. 

_ Someone else is here.   _

* * *

Ben wandered through the forest, letting his intuition guide him. This never failed him, always leading to a clear spot with a strong connection to his abilities. He was past being grateful for this gift; he now considered it an inherent part of him. Part of his right to Practice in peace, after years of muddled confusion. Such wonderful solitude.

Tonight, however, his intuition felt different. He kept walking, trusting the path, trusting the guidance of the universe. 

Then he sensed he was not alone amongst the trees. 

* * *

He could feel it, a serenity emanating from a clearing up ahead. More concentrated than that of nature alone. It had the aura of distilled moonlight, of a silvery calm and focus one found only when the night was lit to full capacity. Then, he heard the voice. Female, with a gentle lilt and practiced cadence. Ben was pulled toward it, towards its source. As he reached it, several things happened simultaneously. 

The voice no longer spoke. 

Its source, a slim woman whose pale expanse of back was almost entirely visible to him, tensed and froze. 

The energy tinged red with panic around the edges. 

One final thing happened, which Ben would muse upon later when playing the memory over in his mind. One small, monumental, instantaneous thing:  _ his world tilted on its axis.  _

Unable to stop himself, he opened his mouth. As the lovely creature’s head whipped around to face him, wide eyes locking on his own, he could tumble merely this forth: 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks and much ongoing gratitude to the two wonderful humans who agreed to beta this fic, [Taj](https://www.twitter.com/cyberkylo) and [Chloe](https://www.twitter.com/spookyreylo). Thank you to everyone on twitter who encouraged me to write this. It never would've happened without all of you.


End file.
